Silver
by Follow the Stray
Summary: While searching for the Dragonballs Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan come across a spoiled brat with a mysterious past
1. Silver

Silver  
by Chococat101  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A girl with the longest silver hair ever seen stood a top the trees of the Amazon and stared down at the few strangers treading on her ground. She had the dodger blue eyes of a cat, but she had the body of a light skinned human. Four black lines scarred her cheeks, like stripes of a tiger. Two on each side. Her nose crinkled as she looked down at the unwanted strangers. She loosened her grip on the tree tops and dived head force towards the forest ground.  
  
"Are you sure we're gonna find a Dragonball in this place?" Young Gohan looked around the large Amazon jungle.  
"That's what the Dragonball radar says," Future Trunks replied looking at the round bleeping machine in his hand.  
"Can we hurry-up already?" Vegeta snapped, "Those spider monkeys are mocking me!"  
"Oh, c'mon Vegeta, lighten up," Goku said with his arms folded behind his head.  
Suddenly a shining figure landed before them, and before anyone knew what was happening Trunks had an arrowhead to his throat.  
They four Z-fighters froze and looked at their attacker. They were surprised to find it was a girl. She scowled at them with her unreal eyes making the black stripes under her eyes crinkle up.  
"Look at her hair," Gohan whispered to Trunks.  
"I'm more focused on the weapon she's about to stab in my neck," Trunks said beginning to sweat.  
"Why have you come here?" The Amazon girl with the long silver hair asked in a voice that sounded like the soft growl of a lion.  
"We've come to get a Dragonball that landed here," Goku replied simply.  
"A Dragonball?" The girl looked at him.  
The Z-fighters noticed the black battle scars that ran down her arms and figured she was probably the one protecting the Dragonball.  
"I've never heard of it," She let Trunks go, "go home."  
"We know it's here," Vegeta snapped, "now get out of our way so that we can find it."  
"I will not allow outsiders near my family!" The girl stood in front of them with her arms wide open so that they could not pass her, "Not again! You've cursed us once, but no more!"  
"What'dya think she's talking about?" Trunks whispered to Gohan.  
Gohan shrugged and hummed a 'I dunno.'  
Vegeta sighed irritated and pushed the girl out of the way, then began going on ahead. The others were about to follow, but the girl wouldn't put up with it. She growled and jump kicked Vegeta in the back of the neck. She flipped backwards and landed on all fours when Vegeta didn't budge.  
"Was that SUPPOSED to hurt?" Vegeta raised one brow turning his head to her.  
The girl roared as she pulled out several knives from her white toga-like top and started to throw them at Vegeta. All too well he blocked a good portion of them, but two escaped and pinned him to a tree by his black shirt and black leather pants.  
The girl smiled proud of herself and ran at Vegeta, instead of the expected punch or kick or fight even she jumped over his head, ran up the tree trunk and disappeared into the treetops.  
Once she was gone the remaining Z-fighters ran and helped Vegeta off the tree, though it wasn't necsesary.  
"Now we know the Dragonball is here," Vegeta dusted off his black shirt.  
"I dunno Vegeta," Goku pulled his 'Gokou' hat backwards, "she seemed more worried about her family."  
"Didn't you say you felt your Grandpa's spirit was in the four star ball dad?" Gohan looked up at Goku, "Maybe it's something like that for her."  
Goku shrugged, "Maybe."  
"Well, if we come across her again," Trunks fixed his blue balario, "I'm not going to be the one getting stabbed in the neck, got it?"  
  
"I have failed you," The silver-haired girl in the toga like outfit and the white baggy pants cried holding the one star dragonball, "I'm sorry, they will come, and then you'll be like me. You won't belong anymore."  
A soft growl was heard and the girl looked up and turned around. The growl was still heard as the girl dropped the dragonball and pulled out a knife as she stood up.  
"Four of them you say?" the girl closed her blue eyes and listened, then opened her eyes in rage, "IT'S THEM!"  
The girl was about to charge, but was stopped by the humming growl.  
The four Z-fighters that had face the silver haired girl turned a corner and came across the new foe they just fought.  
Gohan gasped wide-eyed, as all the rest stared in awe.  
"Look at the tigers!" Gohan pointed at the two huge (very huge) tigers with the silkiest of coats standing behind the silver-haired girl.  
"Leave my family alone," the girl growled in a tone that sounded much like the tigers that stood behind her.  
"Family?" Trunks muttered.  
Goku shoke his hands as if to stop any kind of fight after he noticed the dragonball on the floor, "We haven't some to hurt anybody, we just want that."  
He pointed at the dragonball and the girl looked down at it then glowered at Goku, "No! It's not yours too have! The last time a being took this from us I was cursed into this...this...disgusting skin! No! I won't have you curse my parents as well!"  
"What do you mean?' Gohan tilted his head innocently after pulling the hem of his yellow button down shirt.  
"Don't act stupid!" The girl snapped then looked at the tigers as if to ask them something. She turned back to the strangers and stood proudly, "I am the Silver Tiger, the rariest of all tigers, I was the most gorgeous of all tigers, I was their goddess, their prietess, their angel, their everything.  
"Then one day several beings like you looking for the Dragonballs, like you, came and a large dragon appeared. They had told me they were going to keep me safe from those who wanted to hunt the silver tiger. They did not however say they were going to turn me human like you nasty beings. Now I'm a freak, not human, nor tiger, I belong no where, and it's all you human's fault. After I was cursed, my family and I were exiled out my klan until I became the beloved silver tiger again. I shall not forgive your kind for what you have done to me!"  
"So we see," Trunks replied dully.  
The taller of the two tigers stepped up and growled at Trunks. Trunks backed up and looked at the silver haired girl.  
"That's my father, he thinks you're getting smart," the silver-haired girl said.  
"We promise miss Silver Tiger," Gohan stepped up, "we don't want to hurt you or your family, we have a wish of our own to make."  
The second tiger growled and the Silver Tiger translated, "she wants to know what."  
"Awhile ago a few of our friends were killed a childhood foe of mine, Pilaf, and we want to bring them back," Goku explained then added dully, "oh yeah, and Vegeta want imortality."  
Silver Tiger picked up the golden one star dragonball and then looked back at the strangers, "so they really do grant wishes, how many are there?"  
It was then Trunks realized their was more then one bleep on the dragon radar, why hadn't he noticed it before? They were two others in that were right in front of him, but where?  
"There's 7 in all, we've already collected four," Goku answered Silver Tiger's question.  
"Hmmm..." Silver smirked evilly, "well, what would you say if I were to tell you I have the rest to end your journey?"  
"I'd say hand'em over before we kick your butt," Vegeta replied.  
"Well, what if I said I'll give'em to you if I get one of those wishes?" Silver Tiger went on slyly.  
"We'd say, sorry Vegeta, try again next year," Goku laughed.  
"You mean you'd give it to me?" Silver Tiger clapped his hands together.  
Goku nodded.  
"No we won't!" Vegeta snapped and glowered at Silver Tiger, "why makes you so sure we can't just take them from you."  
"Because we didn't come here to fight," Goku pushed Vegeta back, then looked at Silver Tiger, "can we have them now?"  
"One moment," Silver Tiger said and went in a huddle with her tiger parents, after what seemed like a long silence, Silver Tiger stood up and faced the four Z-fighters, "My family and I are coming with you."  
"What?!" Vegeta snapped, "You can't bring those monstroeus beasts with you!"  
The tigers growled at Vegeta.  
"BEASTS?! BEASTS!?! YOU BEINGS ARE THE REAL BEASTS HERE!!!" Silver Tiger shouted at Vegeta angrily.  
"Okay, that's enouigh," Trunks cut in, "fine, whatever, just give us the dragonballs so that we can go already.  
Silver shook her head holding the dragonball close, "no, you may not have it until wishing time."  
Trunks' eye twitched, what a brat, "fine."  
"Let's go then," Silver Tiger sat on her father's back. 


	2. Rifle

Silver  
by Chococat101  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"I'm tired, I'm hungry," Silver Tiger whined, "are we there yet? This is so boring."  
Vegeta's temple was pulsing as he shoved his fists in his leather pant pockets to regain from strangling her.  
"Hey, where are the other dragonballs?" Trunks suddenly asked, "do your *ahem* parents have them?"  
Silver Tiger laughed, "Of course not, where would they keep them?"  
"Then where are they?" Trunks asked.  
Silver Tiger winked, "that's my little secret."  
"Whatever," Trunks folded his arms behind his head.  
"I'm so THIRSTY!!!" Silver Tiger made a gagging noise and fainted on her dad, "I might perish if I don't get water."  
Silver Tiger's mother pulled on Vegeta's pant leg as they passed a lake.  
"What?" Vegeta turned around.  
"Water!" Silver Tiger exclaimed sitting up, "She wants you to go and fetch me some. She would, but you know, you have hands."  
"Why can't you get it?" Vegeta looked at her, as the Z-fighters finally stopped to wait for them.  
"You don't seem to understand," Silver Tiger began to explain as modestly as she could, "I am like a princess, I should be treated as such."  
Vegeta gritted his teeth mumbling, "I'll show you princess," as he stomped to the water's edge and scooped up some water in his hands.  
He walked over to Silver Tiger and splashed it in her face.  
"How DARE you!!!" Silver Tiger shouted water trickling down her face, "I'm a Princess!"  
"Well I'm a Prince, so deal with it," Vegeta snapped back right before Silver Tiger's mom bit him in the leg, "god-dammit!"  
Vegeta powered up about to blast the tiger into obilivion before Goku grabbed his arm to stop him, "Vegeta! Calm down! C'mon!"  
Vegeta knocked Goku off frustrated and took to the air.  
"Wow," Silver Tiger stared in awe, "I wanna learn how to do that! I've never seen a being that could fly like a bird before!"  
"Well, maybe we'll teach you sometime, but right now, we gotta get home," Goku said.  
  
"Home at last!" Trunks exclaimed running into Capsule Corp. after three hours of whining from Silver Tiger, "HOLY CRAP!!!"  
Goku and Gohan exchanged glances and ran inside.  
"What is this place?" Silver Tiger got off her father's back and looked around, "where are all the trees and plants, and animals?" A car drove by and Silver Tiger screamed, "What was THAT?!"  
Silver Tiger's mother rubbed her head against Silver Tiger's leg to make her daughter feel better.  
"I'm alright," Silver Tiger crouched down and hugged her mother.  
Her father walked next to her and rubbed her cheek.  
"I don't trust them completely, but I will make sure that they don't hurt us." Silver Tiger replied to a silent question.  
"SILVER!!!" Trunks shouted, "GET IN HERE!!!"  
"It's Silver Tiger and you can't order ME around!" Silver Tiger yelled stomping into the house, with her parents close behind her.  
The house was a mess, pictures smashed on the floor, plants all over, everything toppled over to the ground, doors wide-open. It looked like someone had been searching for something.  
"MOM!" Trunks shouted looking around, "MOM! DAD! Where ARE you!?!"  
He walked down a hall and heard banging on a door.  
Silver Tiger glared with her cat-like eyes with a very serious expression. Her parents sniffed the air and began to growl backing up.  
"Mom!!! Look out!!!" Silver Tiger pushed her mother out of the way as a poisoned dart hit the ground in which the female tiger stood, "Dad! Run!!!"  
The two large tigers ran out the door followed by Silver Tiger as a million little darts jetted at them.  
"Holy crap!" Trunks ran back out of the hall holding his uncouncious mother as a million more little darts went after him.  
The others swore as they ran out of the house. As they backed away from the house it began to fade and deform, it seemed to be turning into some sort of warp hole.  
Trunks, Gohan, and Goku could only stare in shock as Capsule Corp was sucked underground leaving a big brown patch of where it once stood.  
Silver Tiger runs at the brown patch and looks around. Then bends down and licks it.  
Trunks started pulling his liliac hair, "MY HOUSE!!!"  
Bulma coughed herself awake, and said weakily, "Vegeta...was still inside."  
Goku held Bulma's head, "Vegeta??? You mean he's been sucked under ground with that thing???"  
Silver Tiger glowered at the ground as she stood up and muttered something under her breath.  
"Hold on, wait a minute, back up!" Trunks said in a panic, "PLEASE tell me we DID NOT leave the dragonballs in there!"  
Goku grinned sheepishly at Trunks, "Okay, we didn't leave the dragonballs in there."  
Trunks swore under his breath as he kicked the brown ground, then muttered, "Dad..."  
Gohan took out the dragonball radar, "I bet if we can find the dragonballs, we can find Vegeta?"  
"Do we really want to," Silver crossed her arms back to her obnoxious ways, "He's such a loud vulger being."  
"He's our friend," Goku said still holding Bulma, trying to fan her awake.  
"Whatever," Silver Tiger replied in a pompous tone, "you, liliac being, get me something to eat, I'm starving."  
Trunks looked at her like she was a nut, "Let's get something straight, my house, my dad, and four of the seven dragonballs have been sucked into oblivion and you want food?"  
Silver Tiger looked at him blankly, "Do you expect me to starve?"  
"No," Trunks replied, "but this hardly the time to be worrying about your damn dinner!"  
Silver Tiger curled up next to her over-sized father and purred, "fine, I'll just go to bed starving...every night...until I finally die and the world has to wait another fifty-million years until another Silver Tiger is born...it'll all be your fault Liliac Being, because you refused to feed me...all for your selfish reasons--"  
"JUST FEED'ER ALREADY!!!" Gohan and Goku yelled at Trunks utterly annoyed.  
Trunks sighed, "C'mon I'll take you to Seven Eleven."  
Silver Tiger stood up, "What is Seven Eleven?"  
"Do you want to eat or not?" Trunks snapped.  
"You can't speak to me like that!"  
"Well I just did," Trunks replied and began cursing loudly as Silver Tiger's mother sunk her teeth in his butt.  
"I told you so," Silver Tiger smirked.  
  
"Seven Eleven!" Trunks walked through a door and motioned around as if it was some sort of dream house, "A roady's haven."  
"What is a roady?" Silver Tiger asked curiously.  
"Someone who's on the road a lot," Trunks replied walking down the aisles.  
"What is a road?" Silver Tiger asked running after Trunks with her cat-like gracefulness.  
"It's something cars drive down and stuff like that, do you want me to explain a car as well?" Trunks answered grabbing a bag of chips.  
"No, that's not nessasary," Silver Tiger followed close behind Trunks looking around at all the foreign foods and objects, "where is the food?"  
"Look around," Trunks replied tossing her a bag of pig skins.  
"But..." Silver Tiger crounched her face confused, "it is already dead...what is the pride in eating something you didn't kill yourself?"  
Trunks looked at her blankly, "um...right..."  
Meanwhile the guy at the counter was staring at the two as if they were the strangest thing he ever saw.  
Silver Tiger sniffed the air, "There is nothing living here except being flesh..."  
"Wait a minute," Trunks panicked, "Tigers don't eat humans do they?"  
Silver Tiger laughed, "of course not, you're all bones and water, no meat, and oh so stringy...ick...we only eat you when there's nothing else around."  
"You've eaten a human before?" Trunks blinked.  
Silver Tiger smirked, "Only once."  
Suddenly the sound of a gun loading was heard and the two turned to the counter.  
"Get the HELL outta my store!" The clerk yelled aiming a rifle at Silver Tiger.  
Silver Tiger's eyes suddenly narrowed as she looked at the gun.  
"C'mon, let's go Silver," Trunks pulled Silver Tiger's arm, but Silver Tiger wouldn't move.  
"That thing," Silver Tiger glared at the rifle as a flashback started to flash black and white in front of her eyes, "my grandparents...my sister...my brother..."  
"Silver?" Trunks shook her.  
"I said get outta my store you satan freaks!!!" The shop-owner shouted.  
Silver Tiger closed her eyes as anger welled inside her.  
She was running, her clan was running, they all surrounded her to protect her. Her eldest brother on her one side, her younger sister to the other, grandparents taking up the back and parents up front. All of them surrounded by members of the clan, one of which Silver Tiger's best friend, Summer Tiger.  
A loud bang was heard and Summer Tiger jeered to the side as Silver Tiger witnessed an odd sphere violently peirce her neck. Summer Tiger collapsed and Silver Tiger stopped to go after her, but the others earged her on. Why? Why were Tigers, the fiercest of beasts being scared of by beings? They were attacking like a heard of prey trying to escape as a Tigeress goes for the hunt.  
Silver Tiger asked her brother this in their Tiger tongue.  
They were running to get away from the poisonous spheres attacking them. He had replied, if struck by one it could be fatal.  
Fatal? Silver Tiger tried to turn back again. Summer Tiger.  
"I'LL KILL YOU BEING!!!" Silver Tiger hissed at the man behind the counter. Trunks was surprised when she powered up so strong he had to back up to withstand.  
The man stared wide-eyed, angry, cannibal, chicks, with super powers...some people just have to know when to quit.  
He dropped the rifle, jumped the counter, and ran out the store.  
Silver was about to run after him, when Trunks grabbed her by her white toga.  
"What's the deal?" Silver Tiger hissed at Trunks, "He killed my family!!!"  
"What are you talking about?" Trunks furrowed his brows as he looked down at her in puzzlement.  
Silver Tiger shuttered as she looked down making a fist as the flashback continued. Her two siblings braved the spheres in attempt to protect the rest...and in the end died for it. Her grandparents were murdered just as her best friend had been. To this day, Silver Tiger can't understand the events of that day. To this day, she could never forgive a being for their inhumane acts of murder and violence.  
Trunks saw a tear manage to escape Silver Tiger's eye, "What happened? What's wrong with you?"  
Silver Tiger looked up at trunks. He was taken aback by the innocent look Silver Tiger had in her large glassy eyes. For once since he'd met her that day, she didn't seem obnoxious, pompous, or mean at all, she seemed, lost kind of, and alone. Trunks pittied her at that moment.  
"Let's just go okay?" Trunks said softly unsure on how to talk to a girl, who wasn't actually a girl, that looked so depressed as Silver Tiger did right then and there, "I'll pick you up something on the way back to the empty lot with the big round crap stain."  
Silver Tiger let out a little giggle and they left.  
  
***NOTE*** Slow ending, don't care cus I'm writing again!!! Yeah!!! Alright!!! Three cheers for me!!! Oh yes, and don't expect much out of Trunks and Silver Tiger, this IS NOT a Romance. Thank god, those stories put WAY too much preassure on me!!!! Well anyways...REVIEW!!!! More coming soon I promise! 


	3. Leader

Silver  
by Chococat101  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bulma rocked back and forth on the grass like a crazed lunatic muttering, "They're coming for me...the tikimen...the tikimen...the tikimen..."  
She continued like this until Goku finally got fed up and snapped, "Shut the hell up!"  
Bulma blinked at him, stayed quiet for about five minutes then started up again.  
Gohan sighed, then heard a rustling in the tree they were sitting by. He stared at it blankly and listened for the rustling again.  
"What's wrong son?" Goku looked at Gohan curiously.  
Gohan snapped out of his daze and looked at Goku, then back at the tree, "I just thought...I-uh...heard something..."  
"Hmmm," Goku stood up and went to the tree to look around, "there's nothing here s--"  
Just then a short dark figure jumped out of the tree and pounced on Goku making Bulma let out a piercing scream. The short figure was then followed by several other midget figures. They all lined up side by side, their features darkened by the blackness of night and the shade of the tree.  
Bulma backed up crawling like a crab as she continued to scream, "It's...it's...it's THEM!!!"  
Goku shooved the midget off of him and scurried to his feet as he backed away to the collecting crew. By the time Goku and Gohan had got into fighting stance ready to attack over twenty of the creatures had come together.   
"What are they Dad?" Gohan whispered to his Dad as Silver Tiger's parents stood beside the Father and Son growling and ready to pounce.  
"I dunno, but those tigers seem like they do," Goku replied looking down at Silver's father who sttod beside him.  
The group of small creatures marched out into the moonlight. They were about 2 feet in height and there entire body was covered by big red masks with painted face of yellow and blue and a place for their eyes. The only part of their bodies that were seen were their brawny twig like arms and legs and their round black eyes that gleamed in the moonlight.  
Silver's parents became even more vicious at the sight of the odd looking Tikimen. They bared their razor sharp fangs and pawed at the ground with their deadly claws.  
For a long time the two sides stayed as silent and motionless as statue except for the tigers low growls, occasional pawing, and the tense wag of their tails.  
Finally, Bulma broke the silence by letting out another scream as the leader of the Tikimen grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up from the ground.  
Goku and Gohan turned around surprised, but the two tigers stood their ground.  
The leader was much taller than all the others, maybe even taller than Goku. He wore long robes of reddish brown, blue, and off white, but he wore the same mask as the midgets. They began to cheer jumping up and down as they saw their leader.  
Goku and Gohan looked at the Tikimen. Then Goku turned back to the Leader and clenched his fist, "You let Bulma go!"  
This is when Bulma's fear turned into anger, "You listen to me you freak! You better let go of my hair right now or you'll--" the leader pulled her head back and put a dagger to her throat, "--pay..."she gulped and shut up.  
"I said, LET HER GO!" Goku shouted angrily. The leader raised his hand and several of the Tikimen jumped on Goku. He merely powered up blowing them off and scowled at the Leader stomping over to him, "Are you deaf or something?"  
The Tikimen wouldn't give up though, they took out their pipes and started shooting darts at Goku.  
"Dad! Look out!" Gohan shouted as Silver's Mom pulled him out of the way.  
Goku turned around just as the darts were at arms length. Silver's Father charged at Goku and before the darts hit him. The leader waved his hand and the darts disappeared before they hit him instead.  
"Riwa," the Leader grumbled at the male lion tossing Bulma to the ground, "how dare you defy me after my people saved your daughter! Jiva, do you defy me as well?"  
Riwa, Silver's father and Jiva, Silver's Mother stood in front of the Leader growling.  
"We had a deal," the leader said as if the tigers had spoken, "I would protect your daughter and you would give me anything I wanted. Well, I wanted the Silver Tiger!"  
Riwa pawed at the ground baring his teeth.  
"Enough!" the leader raised his hand, "I have not come to quarrel! I just want what's rightfully mine!"  
"That voice sounds so familiar," Gohan mumbled under his breath as he ran over to help his father up.  
Meanwhile Bulma was dusting herself off grumbling, "No one messes up Bulma Briefs hair and then just tosses her to the side..." she turned around gritting her teeth, fire glowing in her eyes.  
Bulma rolled up her sleeves and charged at the leader getting ready to strangle him, but the tikimen jumped on her and pinned her to the ground, "let me go you idiots!!! You have no idea who you're messing with!!!"  
"Whatever," the leader crossed his arms and looked back at the tigers, "now where is she?"  
Riwa snorted turning his head away.  
"What do you mean she isn't here?!" the leader snapped.  
"You fool! You're the one who totalled my house aren't you! How dare you lock me in a closet!" Bulma cut in struggling to get away from the tiki midgets, "You better give Vegeta back! You hear me?!"  
The leader ignored Bulma and continued to talk to the tigers, "Where is she?"  
Jiva bobbed her head growling.  
"You had better tell me!"  
It couldn't be him, Gohan looked at the leader, it just couldn't be...  
"Vigaro!" Gohan shouted, "Stop this!"  
The leader froze up and watched as Gohan slowly approached him.  
"Vigaro," Gohan looked up at the leader.  
Everything went still as Gohan stared up at the masked leader.  
The leader slowly backed up and the tikimen began to disappear jumping up in the air.  
He turned to Riwa, "You have not seen the last of me! Silver Tiger shall be mine!"  
Riwa roared as if daring him to try it and the leader vanished in thin air.  
"Well," Goku stood up smiling, "that was fun."  
"Whatever," Bulma stood up angrily patting the dirt off of her shirt, "the next time one of those little monsters touch me, I'm gonna pop'em one!"   
She swung her fist in the air as if she were hitting something.  
Gohan looked down, his eyes darkened. Goku noticed and put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Gohan, do you know that guy?"  
"Yes...I mean...no...I mean..." Gohan looked at his Dad with a confused, frustrated look, "I dunno Dad...he sounded like this guy I once knew...but, it couldn't be him."  
"Who is he Gohan?" Bulma ran over grabbing Gohan by the collar and began to shake him, "Tell me!"  
"His name is Vigaro!" Gohan replied with swirls in his eyes as Bulma stopped shaking him. He collapsed and went on, "when I was little and Piccolo took me away to train I ran away for a short period of time. That's when I met Vigaro and the orphans. He helped me get away from the social-workers and get home, but after that...I never saw him again."  
"What did we miss?" Trunks asked walking on the lawn with Silver Tiger chewing on a chicken leg. 


	4. Dart

Silver   
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Tell us what he looks like Gohan," Goku asked his son as the waited in the lobby of a Holiday Inn as Bulma got them a room.  
"Well," Gohan scratched his ear thinking, "He has a scar like Yamcha's and short brown hair. At least that's what I remember…"  
"Hmm," Goku pondered, but was immediately interrupted by the screams of all the people around them.  
Bulma's eyes widened in horror as she turned to see Silver Tiger and her family make their entrance, "oh no…"  
"Excuse me miss, but we don't allow exotic pets at this hotel," a bellhop came up to Silver nervously.  
"Anywhere I go my parents go," Silver Tiger crossed her arms arrogantly, "if you have a problem you can take it up with my Dad."  
Riwa took a step forward growling and the bellhop jumped back, "well err…we most insist that you keep them in your room at all times."  
"I see what you're doing!" Silver Tiger snarled, "you trying to cage us like you do to our people!" she got on all fours and growled, "Well that just isn't going to happen."  
The bellhop screamed like a little girl as he ran away from Silver Tiger who started chasing him growling like a mad dog.  
"Whoa Silver," Trunks caught her up in his arms, "chill!"  
She squirmed around trying to get free from him, "let me go you worthless human! Or I shall be forced to devour you as well!"  
"I'd like to see you try," Trunks dropped her rather harshly on the ground.  
"Such treatment. When will you realize I am a PRINCESS!?" Silver Tiger stood up. This was a rather bold statement for a girl with long messy hair dressed in rags and boots that seemed to be tied to her legs.  
"Yeah whatever," Trunks replied sitting next to Goku, "Isn't Chi-chi going to be worried about you guys?"  
"Yeah, but we're only staying long enough to ask Silver something," Goku looked at Silver Tiger.  
She turned to them, "What about me?"  
"We just wanted to know if you ever saw what that leader guy looked like," Goku quizzed her.  
"What? Are you blind or something? Did you not see him for yourself?"  
"I meant under the mask," Goku clarified.  
"What is 'mask'?" Silver wondered out loud making everyone fall on his or her faces.  
"Did you ever see him uh…take off his face?" Gohan got up, "Or perhaps your parents did?"  
"No I never did," Silver shook her head looking at Gohan as if he were insane, then she turned to her parents and started laughing, "they said you are a funny human. Like any being could actually take off their face!"  
Gohan sighed heavily and Goku shrugged, "I guess we'll have to find out on our own. Well, we have to go now, see you all tomorrow."  
"Bye Goku," Bulma said right before Goku and Gohan disappeared using instant transmission.  
Silver's eyes widened as she ran over to where Goku and Gohan had been. Then she glared at Trunks when it was clarified there disappearance was no trick.  
"What?" Trunks snapped seeing Silver's mean glare, "What did I do this time?"  
"Don't play dumb with me!" Silver Tiger hissed, "This whole thing is a scam! You're in with the leader of the Tiki tribe!"  
"What?!" Trunks sat up in his taken aback by this.  
"How else would those beings be able to disappear in thin air?" Silver continued to glower at him, growing colder by the minute.  
"We're very special beings that's how," Trunks smirked at her.  
"Whatever," Silver snorted.  
"Okay guys I've got our rooms," Bulma turned to them.  
"Cool," Trunks got up and walked to Bulma, but Silver kept on glaring.  
Jiva nudged Silver's leg and she pat her head, "Don't worry mother, I'll sleep with one eye open."  
  
"Hers your key," Bulma handed a hotel key to Silver, "and I have mine."  
Trunks blinked, "what about me?"  
"What about you?" Bulma opened her door and then turned to Silver, "oh Silver Tiger, do you mind if your parents stayed in my room. I'm afraid of another ambush."  
Silver looked to Riwa and Jiva, "no they don't mind."  
"Thanks you guys," Bulma let the two tigers in.  
"Mom!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"What Trunks?" Bulma looked at him.  
"Where am I supposed to stay?!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"Okay, here's the deal," Bulma began, "they only had to one bed rooms left…well goodnight guys!" With that Bulma ran into her hotel room and slammed the door.  
"One bed!" Trunks exclaimed to the closed door then shouted, "Don't expect me to be a gentleman and let her have it!"  
That's when Trunks heard the door slam behind him.  
"Huh?" Trunks turned around and found himself alone in the hallway, "Noooooooo!"  
After five minutes of slamming his fists on the door Silver finally let Trunks in.  
  
"Well hope was I supposed to know you didn't sleep on beds?" Trunks muttered getting in the fluffy hotel bed.  
Silver looked at him like he was an idiot and curled up on a soft blanket by the window.  
Before Trunks knew it his mother was waking him up.  
"What, what, WHAT?" Trunks snapped still groggy from his sleep.  
"I bought you clothes," Bulma smiled holding up a pink button down shirt.  
"For Silver?" Trunks preyed out loud.  
"No for you silly," Bulma laughed dropping the shirt and a pair of khaki shorts on Trunks' bed.  
"Is this all you got for me?" Trunks stared at the clothes in horror.  
"No there's some Navy sweats and a white button down in that bag," Bulma pointed to a bag beside the blanket where Silver Tiger had been sleeping.  
"Thanks ma," Trunks practically fell out of bed and crawled over to the bag.  
"Oh yeah and I got you plenty of underwear," Bulma said as Silver came out of the bathroom.  
Trunks turned bright red as Silver blinked looking at them. His head dropped as he muttered, "what is it that makes mothers say the most embarrassing things at all the wrong times?"  
"Huh?" Bulma overheard then looked at Silver, "Oh, she didn't even know what underwear was."  
Trunks looked up and stared at Silver who was now wearing a dark blue summer dress.  
Bulma started to giggle as she looked at Silver, "you put it on backwards."  
"How can you tell?" Silver looked down.  
"Well many ways, but one key way," Bulma came over and showed Silver the tag of the dress, "this."  
Silver groaned in frustration and pulled the dress off. Trunks tilted his head and watched her after pulling on clean boxers.  
"I will never understand the concept of clothing," Silver struggled to get her bra off and Trunks' eyes widened.  
"Stop, stop, stop," Bulma told Silver making her stop.  
"MOM!" Trunks exclaimed falling over after tilting his head to far.  
"See," Bulma pointed at Trunks, "that is why humans wear clothes because of the little perverts we have roaming around."  
"Hmph," Trunks crossed his arms sitting up, "I'm no pervert…"  
"Pervert…?" Silver asked Bulma curiously, "What is 'pervert'?"  
Bulma sighed looking down at Silver than whispered in her ear.  
"Ew," she scrunched up her face and looked at Trunks, "but I don't hind Trunks in the least bit attractive."  
Trunks jaw dropped slightly, "that…really…hurt."  
"No, no, no Silver, he's the perv not you," Bulma gave Trunks an evil eye then handed Silver back the dress.  
Trunks sighed sadly thinking, it's one thing to be called a pervert by your own mother; it's another thing to be called ugly by a girl you hardly even know; but when both happen simultaneously you know something's wrong…  
"I didn't say that you were ugly, I just find you unattractive," Silver clarified pulling the dress back on making Trunks look up in shock.  
"Silver…I didn't say anything…" Trunks stood up nervously.  
"Yes you did," Silver smiled in a perky sort of way, "you spoke the feline tongue."  
"Huh?" Trunks blinked, "Cats speak telepathically?"  
"Trunks, will you PLEASE get some clothes on? I'm tired of staring at your dragonballs." Bulma exclaimed annoyed.  
Trunks pulled on the Navy blue sweats over his dragonball boxers and put on the button down shirt.  
"So what's the plan for today?" Trunks asked as he buttoned his shirt, then stopped as he looked at Silver, "Hey…weren't your boobs bigger?"  
"TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled smacking Trunks in the back of the head.  
"What?! I couldn't exactly think it!" Trunks exclaimed then began to mutter as he walked out the room, "Now that she can read my mind and everything…"  
"Well…you could at least spare me," Bulma replied following him out, and then stopped and turned to Silver, "aren't you coming Silver?"  
She smiled, "I just have to use the bathroom."  
"Oh ok, we'll wait for you in the lobby," Bulma said and closed the door as she walked out.  
  
When Bulma and Trunks got to the lobby they found Goku there waiting for them.  
"Where's Gohan?" Trunks questioned.  
"Chi-chi wouldn't let him come," Goku scratched the back of his head, "she didn't like the idea of him being attacked by toothpick men."  
A large sweat-drop rolled down Bulma and Trunks' forehead as Silver tilted her head and asked, "What is 'toothpick'?"  
"Oh Silver! You're here!" Bulma said as Riwa and Jiva followed behind Silver, "I forgot to remind you to bring the dragonballs, do you have them?"  
Silver nodded as Trunks examined her.  
"What are you staring at human?" she glared at him, "A tiger who stared at me that way would've been exiled by now. Imagine what I'll do to a human."  
"I know where the dragonballs are!" Trunks exclaimed.  
Silver blinked nervously and put a finger to her lips, "shhhhhhh…."  
"Riiiight," Bulma looked from one to another and then pulled out her dragon radar.  
"We tried that before remember Bulma?" Goku put in, "It didn't work then, it's not going to work now."  
"That's what you think," Bulma flashed the radar in Goku's face, all the other dragonballs were together on the screen, "it's 500 miles away. That's about 100 miles from where you guys were yesterday."  
  
Vegeta tossed a rock against the wall of a closed in cell as several Tiki men stared at him from the large bars above. He stopped and scowled at them, then fired up a ki blast that destroyed them all. Yet, the bars stayed intact.  
It doesn't make any sense, Vegeta thought as he began to toss the rock again; I should've been able to blast those bars down like nothing.  
He thought back to yesterday when they first threw him in the cell. He was out cold of course, or else he would've blasted their little brains out and got away. Anyway, no matter how hard he tried (punched them, blasted them, kicked them, even tried to bend them) the bars would not budge.  
"Power, my dear friend," a voice said and Vegeta looked up to see the Tiki leader, "power and strength are not everything."  
"You listen to me you masked idiot," Vegeta stood up, "you let me outta here or I'll blow your brains out!"  
The leader snorted and kept on walking barely missing a ki attack from Vegeta.  
What is that supposed to mean anyway? Vegeta sat back down; of course power is everything!  
  
"I'm hungry," Silver whined riding on Riwa's back as the gang roamed the jungle.  
"Not this again…" Trunks sighed cutting branches and such out of the way.  
"Starving!" Silver kept on growing ever more dramatic, "If I don't eat soon I think I might--"  
Before she could even finish she fell off Riwa and passed out on the ground.  
"Oh great," Trunks crouched beside her and started poking her, "c'mon, get up you dummy."  
That's when Riwa and Jiva fell to the ground as well.  
"What the…?" Goku blinked then jumped out of the way as a dart nearly hit him.  
Bulma looked around nervously, then she too fell to the ground.  
Trunks caught a dart right before it struck him in the neck and looked around to see where they were coming from.  
"Psst," Trunks heard something and looked down at Silver, she still seemed unconscious but whispered, "get down you idiot."  
"You aren't really--" Trunks started, but stopped when Silver showed him a dart in her right hand.  
The next dart that aimed for Trunks, he caught, but fell back as if he had been hit.  
"No Trunks!" Goku yelled out, "Not you too!"  
As Goku turned his attention to Trunks he really got hit himself and fell flat on his face.  
Suddenly they all felt themselves get sucked into the ground, just as the house had been.  
***NOTES*** Not that exciting…I know…*starts crying* I'm sorry!!!! WAHHHHHH!!! 


End file.
